SNAP!
Bei SNAP! handelt es sich um ein 1989 in Deutschland gegründetes Eurodance-Projekt der Frankfurter Produzenten Michael Münzing und Luca Anzilotti (vorher bekannt als 16 BIT und gemeinsam mit Sven Väth als OFF). Mit ihrem Erstlingswerk The Power 1990 gelang ihnen ein internationaler Hit, der geschickt Elemente aus Hip-Hop und Dance kombinierte. Es folgten bis 1996 weitere Hitsingles wie Ooops Up, Cult of SNAP!, Mary Had a Little Boy, Rhythm Is a Dancer und Welcome to Tomorrow. Nachdem sich das Duo ab 1996 mehr trancigen Soundlandschaften zugewandt hatte, blieben weitere Erfolge außerhalb Deutschlands aus. Geschichte Das Studioprojekt SNAP!, bestehend aus den Musikproduzenten Benito Benites (Michael Münzing) und John Virgo Garrett III (Luca Anzilotti), benannte sich nach einer Funktion in einem Sequencer-Programm. Münzing und Anzilotti galten zu dieser Zeit als Begründer des Eurodance, weil sie amerikanischen Dancemusik-Produzenten erfolgreich Konkurrenz machten. Der erste Titel und Nummer-Eins-Hit von SNAP! The Power war in der Ursprungsversion ein Plagiat. Das Lied, eine Mischung aus House und Hip-Hop Elementen, enthielt einige unerlaubt verwendete Elemente aus dem Schlagzeug-Loop von King of the Beats von Mantronix, dem Rap Let the Words Flow von Chill Rob G und der Classic Line I've Got The Power von Love's Gonna Get You von Jocelyn Brown. Zunächst durften Münzing und Anzilotti den Titel nicht herausbringen - alle Kopien wurden eingestampft und eine neue Version mit dem Rapper Turbo B. wurde aufgenommen. Auch das Logo von SNAP!, die schnippende Hand, ist eine Kopie des Logos des 70er Jahre US Jazz Labels STAX, auf dem Acts wie Otis Redding, Isaac Hayes und die BarKays erschienen. Zusammensetzung und Erfolge Anfangs war der Rapper Turbo B. (* 30. April 1967 in Pittsburgh/Pennsylvania; bürgerlich Durron Maurice Butler) das Gesicht von SNAP! und trat mit den stets wechselnden Sängerinnen als „Frontman“ der Formation auf, obwohl gerade diese mit ihren ausdrucksstarken Stimmen wesentlich zum Erfolg des Projektes beitrugen. So waren anfangs Jackie Harris, Penny Ford und Paula Brown (alias Summer, * 27. Dezember 1967) zu hören und bei Rhythm Is a Dancer Thea Austin (* 10. Juni 1967). Rhythm Is a Dancer basiert auf der Melodie des Liedes Auto-Man der Electro-Hip-Hop-Band Newcleus. Für die Singles Exterminate und Do You See the Light (Looking For) (beide 1993) engagierten Anzilotti und Münzing Niki Haris, die als Backgroundsängerin von Madonna bekannt geworden war. Für den neuen Sound von SNAP!, der ab 1993 eher in Richtung Trance tendierte, wurden von nun an in den Liedern keine Rap-Parts mehr eingebaut, womit Turbo B. als Rapper überflüssig wurde. Nach Niki Haris wurde Summer als Sängerin für die meisten Lieder des dritten Albums Welcome to Tomorrow (1994) verpflichtet, das Titellied schaffte es auf Platz 1 in Frankreich und bekam in Deutschland Platin. Summer heißt bürgerlich Paula Brown, eine neben SNAP! auch an vielen anderen Projekten beteiligte Sängerin und Tänzerin, heute in Washington D.C. lebend und u.a. am Washingtonballet als Dozentin tätig 6. Comeback 2000 wurde mit Gimme a Thrill ein Neustart mit Turbo B. und Maxayn versucht. Die Single wurde am 6. Mai 2000 veröffentlicht und erreichte Platz 11 der deutschen Black Music Charts. Das zugehörige Album One Day on Earth wurde nur als Promo von BMG verteilt. Es enthält zehn vollständige Tracks, die stark an alte Lieder erinnern. 2002 kehrte Turbo B. zu SNAP! zurück, die mit zeitgemäßen Remixen ihrer alten Hits ein Comeback versuchten. Allerdings waren die 2002-Remixe eher zweifelhaft und konnten laut Fans bei weitem nicht an die Originale heranreichen, trotzdem wurden es Top-10-Hits, etwa The Cult of Noise mit Infernal in Dänemark oder Rhythm Is a Dancer mit CJ Stone in Deutschland. 2005 wurden Lieder für das neue Album in Los Angeles, New York und Frankfurt mit der Sängerin Sarah Martin und Neo-Soul-Sänger Loc a.k.a. Damien Behenan aufgenommen, bisher wurde es nicht veröffentlicht. Auch die Vorab-Single Beauty Queen gab es vorab nur für DJs in Deutschland. Immerhin erreichte sie die Top 10 der Deutschen Dance Charts und die Top 30 der US Billboard Dance Charts. Später wurde die Single als Download veröffentlicht, ein Video lief häufiger auf VIVA. 2006 erschienen 2 Vinylmaxis auf dem deutschen Markt. EXCITED und die Doppel A-Seite WE WANT YOUR SOUL/SHAKE THAT ASS kamen aus der US-Session 2005 und liefen in den Clubs, ohne jemals regulär oder als Download veröffentlicht zu werden. Nach wiederum 2 Jahren Sendepause erschien im Mai 2008 RHYTHM IS A DANCER im neuen Remixgewand. Erstmals seit 5 Jahren konnten sich SNAP! mit der Download only Single in den regulären deutschen Charts platzieren. In England gelang gar ein veritabler Hit aufgrund eines Werbespots, der das Lied wieder bekannt machte. Als bisher letztes Lebenszeichen kam im August 2008 das Lied JUMPING als Download only Single heraus. Im Oktober 2009 legen SNAP! zum 20 jährigen Geburtstag unter dem Titel THE POWER-GREATEST HITS einen weiteren Sampler vor, der alle Erfolge sowie 10 aktuelle Remixes und einen neuen Megamix enthält. Diskographie Alben * 1990: World Power * 1992: The Madman's Return * 1994: Welcome to Tomorrow * 1996: Snap! Attack - The Best Of * 1996: Snap! Attack - The Remixes * 2000: One Day on Earth (nicht veröffentlicht) * 2003: Cult of Snap! 1990-2003 * 2006: We want your soul (nicht veröffentlicht) * 2009: The Power-Greatest Hits Singles * 1990: The Power (feat. Turbo B.) (ALBUM: WORLD POWER) * 1990: Ooops Up (feat. Turbo B.) (ALBUM: WORLD POWER) * 1990: Cult Of SNAP! (feat. Turbo B.) (ALBUM: WORLD POWER) * 1990: Mary Had A Little Boy (feat. Turbo B.) (ALBUM: WORLD POWER) * 1991: SNAP! Megamix (feat. Turbo B.) (ALBUM: WORLD POWER) * 1991: Believe The Hype (feat. Turbo B.) (ALBUM: WORLD POWER) * 1991: Colour Of Love (feat. Turbo B.) (ALBUM: THE MADMAN'S RETURN) * 1992: Rhythm Is A Dancer (feat. Turbo B.) (ALBUM: THE MADMAN'S RETURN) * 1992: Exterminate (feat. Niki Haris) (ALBUM: THE MADMAN'S RETURN) * 1993: Do You See The Light? (Looking For) (feat. Niki Haris) (ALBUM: THE MADMAN'S RETURN) * 1994: Welcome To Tomorrow (Are You Ready?) (feat. Summer) (ALBUM: WELCOME TO TOMORROW) * 1995: The First, The Last Eternity ('Till The End) (feat. Summer) (ALBUM: WELCOME TO TOMORROW) * 1995: The World in My Hands (feat. Summer) (ALBUM: WELCOME TO TOMORROW) * 1996: Rame (feat. Rukmani) (ALBUM: WELCOME TO TOMORROW) * 1996: The Power '96 (feat. Rollo & Sister Bliss from Faithless) (ALBUM: SNAP! ATTACK - THE REMIXES) * 1996: Rhythm Is A Dancer '96 (feat. Einstein) (ALBUM: SNAP! ATTACK - THE REMIXES) * 2000: Gimme A Thrill (feat. Maxayn & Turbo B.) (ALBUM: ONE DAY ON EARTH) * 2000: Angel (Rays Of Love) (feat. Maxayn) (ALBUM: ONE DAY ON EARTH) * 2002: ''Do You See The Light 2002 (vs. Plaything) (ALBUM: THE CULT OF SNAP!: 1990-2003) * 2003: Rhythm Is A Dancer 2003 (vs. CJ Stone) (ALBUM: THE CULT OF SNAP!: 1990-2003) * 2003: The Power Of Bhangra (vs. Motivo) (ALBUM: THE CULT OF SNAP!: 1990-2003) * 2003: The Cult Of Noise (vs. Infernal) (nur Dänemark) (ALBUM: THE CULT OF SNAP!: 1990-2003) * 2003: Ooops Up 2003 (vs. DJ Tomekk feat. NG3) (ALBUM: THE CULT OF SNAP!: 1990-2003) * 2005: Beauty Queen (feat. Loc) (ALBUM: WE WANT YOUR SOUL) * 2006: Excited (feat. Sarah Martin) (ALBUM: WE WANT YOUR SOUL) * 2006: We Want Your Soul (feat. Loc)/Shake That Ass (ALBUM: WE WANT YOUR SOUL) * 2008: Rhythm Is A Dancer Volume 08 (vs. Tom Novy) (ALBUM: THE POWER: GREATEST HITS) * 2008: ''Jumping (feat. Loc) (ALBUM: WE WANT YOUR SOUL) * 2009: Rhythm Is A Dancer 2009 (vs. Jens Kindervater) (ALBUM: THE POWER: GREATEST HITS) Chartplatzierungen Singles Veröffentlichungen in chronologischer Reihenfolge und deren jeweils höchste Chartpositionen. Alben Veröffentlichungen in chronologischer Reihenfolge und deren jeweils höchste Chartpositionen. Auszeichnungen * Echo ** 1993: für „Single National/International“ (Rhythem Is A Dancer) Quellen 1 Austriancharts 2 Die offizielle Schweizer Hitparade 3 Media Control Deutschland 4 Everyhit.com 5 Billboard 6 Paula Brown am washingtonballet Weblinks * [http://www.snap-world.com Offizielle Website von SNAP!] * [http://einheitsschritt.de/duell_16bit_inaxyc.html Infos über Vorgängergruppe 16Bit] * Snap